A method of collecting a patient's body fluids or blood and checking chemical or bio-chemical materials related to a disease in a central laboratory has been generalized.
Recently, a method for allowing a doctor, a nurse, a clinical laboratory technologist in the presence of a patient, or the patient himself, to do a checkup with respect to a disease cause, and demand for an artificial intelligence type small measurement device doing such a checkup and automatically transmitting the results to a central patient management system is rapidly increasing.
Thus, research for point-of-care testing (POCT) capable of quickly and accurately providing a checkup required for patients through an on-the-spot measurement, moving away from a central checkup laboratory incurring much time and cost, is being actively ongoing in universities, institutes, or large enterprises.